1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pre-charging method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pre-charging method applied in dynamic random access memories (DRAM).
2. Description of Related Art
A Vcc pre-charge sensing amplifier (SA) requires a reference digit line voltage which is not conveniently available from ordinary DRAM external voltage supplies or internal generators. To provide for equivalent 1‘s and 0’s data margin, the reference digit line voltage should ideally be equal to
      Vcc    -                  Vcc        -                  Vfin          ⁢                                          ⁢          0                    2        ,wherein Vfin0 is the final charge sharing voltage for 0's data.
An internal voltage supply could be used to provide this voltage, but it is problematic to uniformly supply this voltage to all sensing amplifiers due to IR bus drop, and so on. In view of the foregoing, there are inconveniences and disadvantages associated with prior solutions that require improvement. There has been much effort in trying to find a solution to the aforementioned problems. Nonetheless, there is still a need to improve the existing apparatuses and techniques in the art.